Moving On
by SimplyShash
Summary: Maura and Jane deal with the events of what went on in the warehouse. Meanwhile, Jane has a secret that she needs to share. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. **

"This cannot be happening. How could I be so stupid to let this happen?" These were the first words that Jane Rizzoli spoke when she found out she was pregnant. Never in her life did she think that this would happen. Now here she was staring at the 3 pregnancy tests that she just took. Slowly she reached for her phone and called the one person she could trust.

"What do you want?" said Maura Isles when she answered her cellphone.  
>"I'm pregnant." was all Jane said before she hung up the phone. Hurt that her best friend did not want to talk to her.<p>

Just two months ago Jane had shot Maura's "sperm donor" in the warehouse. Jane had e-mailed, called, and even sent Maura texts saying that she was sorry and that she did it to protect her from further danger that could of happened.. She did it as Detective Jane Rizzoli, not as Maura's best friend. As Maura's best friend she would never want to hurt her, but as a detective she had to protect everyone.

Slowly Jane sunk down onto her sofa and began to cry. Never in her life had she felt so alone. She curled up on the sofa and cried for what seemed like hours. Suddenly there was a knock at her door. Not wanting to talk to anyone she didn't get up. Then she heard the knock again and heard someone say "Jane, please open up." It was Maura standing on the other side of the door. Quickly Jane crossed the living room and went to the door. When Jane opened the door she was greeted with a hug from her best friend. Not expecting it Jane slowly wrapped her arms around Maura and began to cry. After several minutes they broke apart and made their way back to the sofa.

Once seated Maura began to talk. "Jane, I'm sorry. I never wanted to go without talking to you for so long. I'm sorry for reacting the way I did that day in the warehouse. I know now that you did it to protect me. I know that you would never do anything to intentionally hurt me. You are my best friend and I want to remain best friends. Can you ever forgive me?"

Jane was shocked by Maura's apology. Maura shouldn't be the one apologizing. Maura didn't do anything wrong. She's not the one that shot her father. Jane looked at Maura "Maur, you didn't do anything wrong. I am the one at fault. I am the one that hurt you by shooting your father. Know that I would never do anything to hurt you. These last two months have been so painful. I wanted nothing more than to talk to you in person. I was so afraid of making it worse that I just stayed away. I thought that I had lost you forever."

Maura took Jane's hands in her's and squeezed tight. It was then that Jane realized that Maura was crying. Jane hated it when Maura cried. Especially if it was because of her. She loved Maura and hated hurting her. "Jane, how long have you known that you were pregnant? Is it Dean's baby?"

Jane wiped the tears off of her face. "I just found out today. I had a feeling for a couple of weeks now, but I just now got the nerve to take the tests. I'm sorry that I called you. I had no one else to call. I don't want Dean to know that I am pregnant. I never want to see that man again. He betrayed me. He betrayed you! He promised me that...that he wouldn't do anything to Doyle and he followed me to that warehouse!" Maura took a now sobbing Jane in her arms and held her close. Jane was not an emotional person, but Maura was glad to see Jane finally open up to her.

Looking down at Jane - Maura began to rock Jane and try to calm her down. "Jane, you don't have to do this alone. You have your mom, brothers, and me to help you through this. You have all the support in the world. As for Dean, he never has to know about this. You can file emergency custody papers before the baby is even born. Do you plan on keeping the baby?" Jane hadn't even thought of NOT keeping it. "Of course I'm keeping it. It never even crossed my mind not too. This might be my only chance of having a baby and I want my best friend there to support me. I need your help Maura. I can't do this alone."

Sitting there thinking about what had happened the last two months made both Jane and Maura think about all the time that they had lost. Maura was glad to have Jane back in her life. Jane was the one constant thing in her life. Now that Jane knew that she was pregnant, Maura wanted to do everything in her power to be there for Jane. The thought of Jane having a baby thrilled Maura. Finally she had the chance to be an aunt. Being an only child she was never around kids. This was her chance to help care for a child and she couldn't wait! Yes, Jane was happy that Maura was back in her life, but she had never been more nervous about anything in her life. She had to do her best to never disappoint or hurt Maura again. Now that this baby was on the way she knew that Maura would be there no matter what, but why did Jane have a feeling that there was more to come? Jane smiled at Maura and sunk deeper into the sofa. What was she going to tell her mother?

**Please review and let me know what you think. This is going to be my first multi-chapter story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing. This will not be a Rizziles story, but I will focus on their friendship some and how close they are as friends. I will try to make everyone happy.**

The next morning Jane woke up feeling sick to her stomach. She looked down and noticed Maura had fallen asleep in her lap. Gently moving Maura so she could get up, Jane thought about their conversation from the night before. Having Maura back in her life at such an important time made Jane feel more at ease with the whole pregnancy. They had talked until early in the morning about the last two months that they had both missed of each other's lives. The thought that they had missed so much time made Jane's stomach turn. At that moment Jane ran into the bathroom to vomit. She could also be feeling sick because she was in the first trimester of her pregnancy. Not long after Jane heard a soft knock on the bathroom door.

"Jane? Are you ok? Can I get you anything?" she heard the doorknob rattle.

"You can come in, Maura." said Jane.

Maura entered the bathroom to see a very pale Jane sitting on the bathroom floor. Maura knelt down next to Jane and started rubbing Jane's arm. "Morning sickness. It usually occurs in the first trimester of a pregnancy. Some women don't get it and others have it the entire time. Hopefully it will pass. I'm sorry that there isn't anything that I can do for it." Jane smiled at Maura, glad that Maura was there with her. Even if she was doing her google speak. "I'm fine Maura. I'm sure that it will pass in a few minutes. Would you mind making me some tea while I clean up?" With that Maura left the bathroom and headed into the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later Jane emerged from the bathroom looking better and had some color slowly coming back into her face. "I wish I could call in sick today, but I have a meeting with the captain. Would you mind driving me to work? I don't know that I can." Maura sat the tea and a piece of dry toast in front of Jane. "Here, this should help. You have to try to eat something." Quietly Jane took a sip of tea and a bite of toast. "Jane, I want you to come down to my office today so I can do a proper pregnancy test. I won't tell anyone who it is for or what it is. I think it would be best to confirm it, so that you can make an appointment with you doctor to have an ultrasound done. Also, your mother called. She wants to know if you are coming to their house tonight for gnocchi night." At the mention of food Jane ran out of the kitchen and into the bathroom. "Is this ever going to stop?" thought Jane.

Jane and Maura made their way into the building where they both worked. Not wanting to waste any time Jane followed Maura down to the morgue where Maura was the Chief Medical Examiner. They walked into Maura's office where Maura had Jane roll up her sleeve so that Maura could take some blood for the pregnancy test. After the blood was taken Maura told Jane that she would text her as soon as she had the results. Jane stood up, hugged Maura, and headed to the elevators that would take her to Homicide where she worked.

As soon as the doors opened Jane saw Korsak and Frost sitting at their desks. She could not wait to tell them that she and Maura had made up and were friends again. She knew that the last two months were hell on both of them. She was not always the easiest to deal with and not having Maura in her life made it worse for everyone. Jane made her way to her desk and sat down quietly. She knew that it was going to be a long day of reading files and trying to solve the current case that they were working on.

At noon Jane recieved a text from Maura asking her to come to her office to get the results and then they would go to lunch. Jane's stomach lurched and she slowly stood up and grabbed her things, told Frost she was going to lunch with Maura, and headed to the elevators. Once the elevator stopped at the morgue she got off, took a deep breath and headed to Maura's office. As she was approaching the office she thought about what she would do if the test was negative. Even though she knew that she was indeed pregnant she was afraid that there was a possibility that she wasn't. She knocked on Maura's door and walked into Maura's office. Inside she saw Maura staring at her computer screen. Knowing Maura she was probably online shoe shopping. Jane walked around the desk and looked at the computer screen. It took her a minute to realize that Maura was NOT looking at shoes, but she was looking at cribs.

"Maura, what are you doing?"

Maura hadn't heard Jane walk in. "Nothing, I'm not doing anything." She quickly turned the computer off.

"Maura, why are you looking at...why are you looking at cribs? Am I correct in saying that you have the results for my pregnancy test and I am indeed pregnant?"

All Maura could do was smile and wrap her arms around Jane. It was then that Jane started crying. She was so happy that she was in fact pregnant. It was then that she realized just how much she wanted this baby.

"Oh my God! I...I don't even know what to say. I didn't realize how happy I was about this until now. I'm really going to have a baby?"

While they were hugging they hadn't heard the door open to Maura's office.

"YOU'RE WHAT?"

"Ma..." Jane's mother had walked into the room.

**Uh oh, what is Angela's reaction going to be? Is she going to be happy for Jane? Is she going to want Jane to get married to Dean? Find out in the next chapter. DRAMA! **

**As always...please review! I want to know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So glad to see all the people who are reading my story. I love the feedback as well. Thanks! Oh, I own nothing…except this story.**

Jane and Maura quickly broke apart at the sound of Angela's voice.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Angela repeated again.

"I'm pregnant, Ma." Jane replied

Not knowing how Angela was going to react, Jane reached for Maura's hand. Jane needed a lifeline and support. She hadn't planned on her mother finding out this way. She wanted to tell her mother in private. She knew that Angela would want to know the whole story.

"What do you mean you're pregnant? How long have you known? Am I SO bad that you had to go to Maura first? Should I mention that she hasn't spoken to you in 2 months?"

Jane could tell that Angela was angry and felt betrayed.

Jane squeezed Maura's hand before walking towards her mother.

"Ma, I'm sorry that I haven't told you yet. I just found out yesterday and Maura confirmed it for me today. I went to Maura because no matter what has happened between us in the last two months, I know that Maura would be there for me. I still care about Maura and consider her my best friend. I was right in thinking that she would be there for me because she hasn't left my side since last night."

Angela didn't know what to say. She just stared at her daughter. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her daughter was going to have a baby. Her daughter, the detective, the one that didn't even have a boyfriend or a husband. Oh my god, who was the father?

"Who is the father?" Angela finally had the nerve to ask.

"I'd rather not say right now, Ma. I still have to figure all of that out. I would rather that the father didn't know. I don't think I could ever talk to him again."said Jane

This whole time the two women had forgotten that Maura was in the room. They heard someone clear their throat and they both turned towards Maura. "Can I say something?"

Jane and Angela gave Maura their attention.

Maura began, "Angela, I think that you should support your daughter's decision instead of getting angry with her. I am sure that this is a very hard time for her and needs all the help that she can get. I for one plan to be there for Jane the entire time and well after the baby is born. As for not speaking for two months? I have apologized to Jane for that. I feel horrible that I let it go that long without talking to her. As soon as Jane called me and told me that she was pregnant I was out the door and in my car heading to her apartment. I knew that she needed me. Despite everything Jane is still and will always be my best friend. Now, I have to ask you. Will you be there for your daughter at this time?"

Angela was dumbfounded. Maura had never spoken to her this way. Jane was shocked. Did Maura just stand up for Jane? Maura reached back and found Jane's hand. Scared of what Angela was going to do. The three women stared at each other for a long time. Finally Jane spoke:

"MA! WILL YOU SAY SOMETHING? ANYTHING?"

"I don't know what to say. I think that Dr. Isles should apologize to me for the way she spoke to me, though."

"Mrs. Rizzoli, I didn't say that to hurt you. I just want you to realize that this time is about your daughter and how she feels. This is her decision. All you need to do is support her. I am sorry if you feel offended."

"Of course I support my daughter, Maura. I just wish that she was married. I always dreamed of her being married and then having a baby. What are people going to say?"

"I don't care what they say." Jane started. "I just care that my family is there for me and supports me. That's all I care about. What do I care if some stranger or neighbor has something to say about this? I don't. I just care about the two women in this room, Pop, Frankie, Frost and Korsak. They are the ones I care about. Screw everyone else, Ma. Who are they to me?"

Jane was a strong woman, but she was slowly crumbling. Maura could feel Jane's hand trembling inside of hers. Jane was scared, that much she knew. Maura squeezed Jane's hand tighter and gave Jane a small reassuring smile. "Mrs. Rizzoli, maybe it would be best if the two of you spoke about this in private and not when everyone is so upset."

Angela nodded, gave her daughter a smile "I'll talk to you tonight, Janie." and then she left the room.

As the door closed Jane fell onto the sofa with her head in her hands. What was she going to tell her mother? She knew that her mother supported her, but Angela was going to freak when she found out that Jane was going to have this baby alone and wasn't going to get married to the father.

Maura sat down next to Jane and put a comforting hand on Jane's back. "Your mother will come around. You know that she will always be there no matter what. Just give her some time to think this through and talk to her tonight. Meanwhile, I am starving and I am sure you are too. Let's go get some lunch.

Jane nodded and stood up. Jane looked at Maura and smiled. "Thanks for saying what you said. It means a lot."

Jane pulled Maura into a hug needing the comfort of her friend. "Anything for you Jane. Now, let's go get lunch."

**Next chapter: Maura takes Jane to the doctors for her first ultrasound. What will they find out about Jane? Angela starts opening up to the idea about Jane having a baby as a single parent and asks Jane to move back home. Will Jane do it? Find out!**

**As always…read and review. I love the feedback.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews. It makes me SO happy that people are liking my story. This chapter is fairly long, so I hope I don't lose your interest. I promise that its going to get good. As always, I own nothing.**

Gnocchi night, for as long as Jane could remember her family had done gnocchi night. Tonight was different though. Tonight she had to tell the rest of her family that she was pregnant before her mother told them. She also knew that at the end of the night she had to sit down and talk to her mother. She wasn't mad at her mom. She just wanted her mother to understand that she had no plans in marrying the father of her child. Nor did she want Dean to find out.

The whole way to Maura's house Jane couldn't stop fidgeting. She knew she had to remain calm so that her brother didn't know what was going on before she told them. When she arrived at Maura's she sat in her car for a little while trying to calm her nerves. Finally she got out of the car and made her way to Maura's front door. She was about to knock when the door opened and Maura stepped outside.

"Are you ok? I saw you sitting in your car." Maura asked.

Jane knew she could always depend on Maura to know when something was wrong. "I'm fine. I'm just a little nervous about tonight. I don't know how my brother is going to react to the news. I don't even know if I should tell them yet. Do you think it's too soon? I haven't even been to the doctor yet."

Maura smiled at Jane's rambling. "Everything is going to be fine. Frankie is inside now. You mother almost told him when he got here, but I had to intervene and change the subject. Your mother can never keep a secret. We should probably get inside before everyone knows something is up."

Maura opened the door and lead Jane into the house. When Jane entered Frankie was smiling and Angela had fear in her eyes. "She told you didn't she? Ma! I told you not to tell anyone!" Before Jane knew it Frankie pulled her into a hug. "I am so happy for you Jane. I can't wait to be an uncle. I hope it's a boy so I can play ball with him and teach about being a cop. Not that I can't do that with a niece. Or that you can't do that."

Jane was happy to see her brother so thrilled about becoming an uncle. She however was not thrilled that he found out from their mother. "Just couldn't keep your mouth shut could ya, Ma?" Angela just shook her head and went back to cooking. I guess this meant that Angela was thrilled about becoming a grandmother.

After dinner everyone went into Maura's living room to relax. Jane sat down on the sofa followed by Maura. Jane was so glad that the evening had turned out so well and that there was no drama. Just as everyone had settled Maura made the announcement that Jane had a doctor's appointment the next morning with the best OBGYN in Boston. She wanted Jane to have the best care and she was willing to pay for it.

"Maura, you didn't have to do that. I could have found someone. Thank you though. I really appreciate it." Maura smiled at Jane. Maura was happy that Jane was not mad at her for making the appointment. It was then that Angela walked into the room with a tray of coffee and cake for everyone.

"Jane, I think you should move in with me or I should move in with you. You are going to need proper care and as your mother I should be the one to do it." Angela stated.

"Ma, I don't need your help. I know how to take care of myself. I have been doing a good job at it for a long time now. Plus, you live in Maura's guest house. Where do you suggest I live?"

"You could stay in the guestroom here. No one else uses it. Plus, it would be nice to have a full house." said Maura.

"Maura, as much as I appreciate the offer I cannot accept. I love you, but I think we would kill each other if we lived and worked together. Thank you anyway." Jane could see the hurt in Maura's eyes. Why was Jane incapable of saying things nicely?

"Dammit. Maur, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I know that you would love to have me here, but what would I do after the baby was born? I can't intrude on your life like that. I'm sure that you want your own space and privacy. That is when Ma doesn't come barging in here unannounced." Jane offered a comforting smile.

"It's ok. I know what you mean. There isn't enough room here for you or the baby. I was just trying to help. I'm sorry. Can I at least take you to your appointment tomorrow?" an uneasy Maura asked.

"Absolutely! There is no one else that I want to take me more. Plus, you can explain to me what the doctor says because you know that I won't understand what he is saying." After everything was settled Jane said goodbye to everyone, told her mother that she would catch up with her later, and headed home. Maura told Jane that she would pick her up promptly at 8:30 for her appointment. Jane just loved early mornings.

The next morning Jane woke up in time to shower and get ready for her appointment. She knew that when Maura said 8:30 she really meant 8:15. By the time she was done her shower and changed she heard a knock at her door. Jane looked at her clock and it read 8:15am. Good old Maura, she was never one to be late, always 15 minutes early. Jane opened the door to a very excited Maura.

"I can't wait. I had to get here early. I don't know why I am so excited. You would think that I was the one having a baby." Laughed Maura

"Calm down. There is nothing to be excited about. I mean, it's exciting, but if you don't calm down soon you are liable to go right through my ceiling. " Jane said sarcastically.

"You ready to go, hyper Hannah? Do you want me to drive? I don't think you can handle it."

"No Jane, I think that I can handle driving. There is nothing exciting about that."

"Especially when you drive." Mumbled Jane

Once at the doctors Maura couldn't stop talking about the beauty of birth and how exciting it was. Jane was thrilled when the nurse came out and called Jane's name. She didn't know how much more she could take of Maura's rambling.

The nurse led them to a room and told Jane that they doctor would be with them shortly. About 10 minutes later Dr. Rebecca Brown walked into the office. Jane was relieved to see that it was a woman. She hadn't asked Maura the doctor's name. She figured that no matter whom it was that they were good.

Dr. Brown looked at both women and smiled. "So, what brings you here today? I hear that you are about 8 weeks pregnant. Shall we take a look?"

The doctor had Jane lay back and put some gel on Jane's stomach. Jane reached for Maura's hand and took a deep breath.

"Well, do you want the good news?" asked the doctor.

"Yes!" said Jane

"Well, the good news is that you're not having just one baby, you're having two."

"WHAT!" was all that Jane and Maura could get out.

**So, Jane is having twins. How exciting is that? How is she going to handle having two babies and being a detective? Will she have no choice but to move into Maura's? Find out!**

**Read and review please. I am sorry that the chapter is so long. I probably won't update for another day or so.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews and the interest in my story. Its greatly appreciated. This is the second time I wrote this chapter. I was not a fan of the first draft. I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for all the feedback on this story. As always, I own nothing. **

"I'm sorry, did I just hear you say that I am having twins?" Jane asked with a nervous voice.

"Yes, you are having twins." Dr. Brown replied

Maura was beside herself. "Oh my God, I cannot believe it. This is so amazing. The fact that Jane is having twins is wonderful."

Jane just smiled. She didn't know what to do or say. She just laid there with her hands on her stomach. How could she, of all people to be having twins? She never even thought that she would have kids. Let alone twins! She knew that it would take her time to get use to the idea, but in time she would be able to handle it.

"I am going to write you a script for prenatal vitamins. I know that Dr. Iles will be able to help you with anything that you need help with. I also want you to follow a better diet. You need to eat nutritious things that are better for the babies. Fruits, veggies, protein and no burger everyday. It's ok to have one once in a while, but you can't have them everyday. No matter how delicious they are. Now, I want you to make your next appointment one your way out. Congratulations Jane."

Jane remained silent. She was in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Maura touched Jane's arm. "Jane, are you ok? I know that was a lot of information, but I am here if you have any questions." Maura was worried about Jane. She had never seen Jane this quiet. Jane was not one to be at a lack of words.

"I want to go home." Jane finally said. "I have a lot to think about."

Maura smiled and helped Jane off of the table. "Then lets get you home."

Maura pulled up in front of Jane's apartment building full intending to go in with Jane to get her settled and get her some lunch. Before she had a chance to get out of the car Jane had her hand on Maura's arm.

"If you don't mind I think I would rather go in alone. It's just that I have a lot to think about. I will call you later. Oh and Maura? Thanks for coming with me today."

Maura gave Jane a small smile and watched Jane get out of the car. If Maura knew Jane she knew that Jane would be calling her in a couple of hours.

Jane walked into her apartment throwing her purse on a chair and heading over to the sofa. There she was greeted by her faithful friend, Jo Friday. Jane never really liked dogs until she got Jo Friday. They always had a special bond since the day met.

"What am I going to do, Jo? One baby I can handle, but how am I going to be able to take care of two kids plus work?" Jane slowly sunk into the sofa. She had NO idea what she was going to do. Two babies was not what she was planning. Her apartment was nowhere near big enough for her, two babies, and Jo. Clearly she would have to move.

Next thing Jane knew was awake and in pain. There was a shooting pain in her abdomen. "Holy shit! What is that? Oh my God, there it is again." Jane was doubled over in pain. She reached for her cellphone and dialed Maura's number.

After the second ring Maura answered. "Jane? What's wrong?" Maura and Jane had this weird connection and Maura always knew when something was wrong.

By this point Jane was sobbing and could barely talk. "Maur, Maura? There's some….something wrong with the babies." Jane chocked out. "Shooting pain….please hurry."

"I'm in the car now. I'll be there in 15 minutes. Just stay on the phone with me. Everything is going to be ok." Maura nervously said into the phone.

Jane was sobbing into the phone and in a lot of pain. "Maura, it hurts so bad. I can't move and Jo needs to go out. Please let my babies be ok. I know that I wasn't expecting twins, but I want them to be ok. I hope I didn't cause this. Maura, where are you?"

"I'm pulling up now. I'll be there in a minute."

A minute later Maura walked into Jane's apartment. Jane was laying on her side with her legs drawn up to her chin with her phone to her ear. She hadn't even noticed that Maura had walked into her apartment. Maura walked softly over to Jane.

"Jane?" Maura said putting her hand on Jane's shoulder. "Jane? Lets get you to the hospital."

"I can't stand up, Maura. It hurts so bad. You have to do something."

Maura brushed the hair out of Jane's face and rubbed Jane's arm. "You know I can't help you, Jane. Not with this anyway. I have to get you to the hospital. I am going to help you up and I want you to lean on me as much as possible."

Maura slowly eased Jane into a sitting position. "Ok, I am going to have you stand up now. Slowly stand up and put your arms around my neck."

Jane stood up and instantly wrapped her arms around Maura and started sobbing. "I can't lose these babies Maura. I know it wasn't planned, but I want these babies more than anything in the world. This is my chance to prove to everyone that I can be more than a cop. I love these babies, Maur."

Maura rubbed Jane's back and just held her friend tightly. "I know you do Jane. Everything is going to be ok. Now, lets get you to the hospital."

Maura made it to the hospital in record time. The whole time keeping an eye on Jane and telling her that everything was going to be ok. Maura rushed Jane into the ER. Maura rushed up to the nurse at the desk after having Jane sit down.

"We need a doctor. Detective Rizzoli is pregnant with twins and seems to be having complications. We need a doctor NOW!"

**Will Jane and the babies be ok? Find out in the next chapter. Thanks for reading. I'm sorry its been so long since I last reviewed. My muse had vanished and I was busy working and all that jazz. Feel free to leave feedback. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to apologize for taking so long to update. I never intended to take this long. My writers block was a killer after being so sick. From now on I will try to update at least once a week. All ideas are welcomed. Hopefully the story will pick up from here on out. Thanks for the reviews and the interest in this story. Now, without further delay I give you chapter 6. ENJOY!**

**I own nothing….except for Doctor Brown.**

"We need a doctor. Detective Rizzoli is pregnant with twins and seems to be having complications. We need a doctor NOW!" Maura shouted at the nurse behind the desk.

"Ma'am, I need you to calm down. What is it that you need?"

"My friend, Detective Jane Rizzoli is pregnant and seems to be having complications. You need to get a doctor down here immediately!"

The nurse just looked at Maura blankly, "Please fill out this form and I will find a doctor. It shouldn't be long."

Maura took the forms and turned around and walked away from the nurse. She made sure to get the nurses name so that she could report her later for her lack of urgency on such a serious matter.

As soon as Maura got back to Jane she could tell the amount of pain that Jane was in. Jane sat there crying, and holding her stomach. Never had she been in this much pain and that counted the time she shot herself to protect Maura and Frankie.

"When am I going to see the doctor? The longer they wait the worse this could get. I cannot lose these babies, Maura." Jane whispered.

"I know, honey. I all but had to yell at the nurse to get her attention. If you do not get a doctor in five minutes I will personally take you back and get a doctor myself. I don't know who runs this ER, but they should be fired!" Maura angrily stated while placing her hand over Jane's and squeezing it.

"I don't know what I would do without you. Thank you."

Two minutes later a nurse came out and called for Jane to come back. The nurse said that they saw no urgency because Jane was not bleeding, so that meant that she was not having a miscarriage. The nurse also apologized to Maura and stated that she didn't realize who Maura was.

Jane fought with the nurse about having Maura come back with her. She nurse realized it would be quicker and easier if she just let the detective do what she wanted.

The whole way back to the room Jane wouldn't let go of Maura's hand. Jane had no idea what was going on with her babies and it scared her even more that Maura didn't even know what was going on.

Once they were in the room the nurse took Jane's pulse and blood pressure and said that the doctor would be with them soon. Ten minutes later in walked Doctor Brown.

"Doc, what are you doing here?" Jane said surprised to see her doctor.

"Well, I was on call tonight and I heard about the scene that Maura made down in the ER, so I thought that it would be best that I looked after you. I know the power that Maura has and I didn't want to jeopardize anyone's job." The doctor said while smiling at Maura.

"I just wanted someone to take care of Jane and I am not afraid to pull rank, or power to get what I want done." Stated a clearly annoyed Maura.

"I understand. I would have done the same thing if it were my friend. Ok Jane, what seems to be the problem? You aren't having any bleeding, but you are claiming to be having severe abdominal pain."

"Yes, it hurts to stand up and I was in so much pain that I felt like I was going to faint. I have never felt pain like this before. Maura had to practically carry me out to the car to bring me here."

"I am going to run some tests and do an x-ray to make sure it is not ectopic pregnancy. Now, lets get you to x-ray and I will draw the blood myself. I'm guessing you want Maura there too." Dr. Brown said as she started to push Jane in the wheelchair.

"Of course, where else would she go?" Jane laughed.

After a long series of test and the doctor came back with the test results.

"Well, I have the results. It doesn't look like anything major. It could be that you are severely dehydrated or that your body is adjusting to the pregnancy and you are having natural pain. You are not having a miscarriage or an ectopic pregnancy. I do however want you to star drinking more water and eating better." The doctor then turned to Maura. "I want you to watch over her like a hawk and see that she always has water in her hand and eats six small, yet healthy, meals a day. Also, make sure that she takes her vitamins. We need to keep her and the babies healthy. Lastly Jane, I am requesting that you be put on desk duty immediately. Your job is very dangerous and if you want to make it full term you will follow my orders. You are not to go out and chase criminals. Do you understand me?"

Jane just nodded at the doctor. Terrified at what she just heard.

Now it was Maura's turn to speak. "Jane, look at me. I want you to move into my guest house. There is plenty of room there for you and for the babies after they are born. You will have your own space and I will still be able to keep an eye on you and make sure you do everything you are supposed to be doing. I will explain everything to you mom and have her move into your apartment. Don't worry about the rent. I will pay for that since I am the one asking your mom to move out of my guest house so that you can live there. I know that she will understand and you will not fight me on this. I have made up my mind. Understood?"

Jane just nodded again. Maura had never spoken to her like this.

"Am I able to go home tonight?" Jane finally asked.

"Yes, you are free to go home. I want you to get some rest and eat something. I don't want to see you back in here until you are ready to have those babies. Good luck, Jane." The doctor said while patting Jane's shoulder.

Maura got Jane back in the car and drove them back to Jane's so that she could back a bag. Maura had insisted that Jane stay in Maura's guest room until Angela had fully moved out of the guest house and into Jane's apartment. Maura was terrified that something might happen and wouldn't be able to get to Jane's in time to help her. As they pulled in front of Jane's building Jane saw a man sitting on the front step.

Jane got out of the car, quickly followed by Maura and walked up to the step. Jane suddenly realized who it was and stopped abruptly causing Maura to run into her.

"Dean, what the fuck are you doing here?" Jane shouted.

**Uh oh, why is Dean there? Will Jane tell him about the babies? Do you think her already knows? Find out in chapter 7. **

**Sorry that this chapter is so weak and that I haven't updated in a while. First I was sick and then I had writers block. Hopefully this will keep you wanting more. Feel free to send me ideas. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews! I am glad my muse is back and I was able to write another chapter! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Dean makes an appearance and tries to stir things up between Jane and Maura. Will Maura stand up for Jane? As always, I own nothing!**

"Dean, what the fuck are you doing here? Jane stated again when she got closer to Dean. Jane could feel Maura close behind her.

"I came to see you, Jane. Is that so wrong?" Dean replied.

"I have nothing to say to you and I don't want to see you." Jane nearly shouted.

Maura knew it was best that she go inside so that Jane could talk to Dean.

"Jane, I'm going to go inside. If you need me just let me know." Maura said while putting a reassuring hand on Jane's arm.

"I see you two are best friends again. I never thought Maura would forgive you after you shot her father."

Maura stopped walking and quickly turned around to face Dean. "I forgave Jane because she is my best friend and the most important person in my life and my family. We both realized that we were at fault and I didn't want to hold it against her any longer and lose her friendship. We spent two months of not speaking to one another and I wasn't willing to make it forever."

"You're a bigger person than me. I never would be able to forgive someone for shooting my father."

"She wouldn't have had to shoot my father if you had kept your promise and kept your nose out of it. My father was nothing but a trophy for you and now he is gone. I do not blame Jane. I blame you Agent Dean!"

Jane could see the anger rising in Maura's face. She couldn't believe that Agent Dean was trying to start a fight with Maura, especially over the loss of her father. Maura might not have been close to Paddy Doyle, but she had gained respect for him since he came to see her after her mother was hit by a car.

Jane looked at Maura with worry in her eyes. "Maura, its ok, go inside and I will handle this."

Jane turned around and looked at the FBI agent that she had once trusted and liked. "What are you doing here? I know you didn't come all this way to try and start shit with Maura."

"I know what's going on Jane. I know you are pregnant" Dean stated

"What? Wait, how did you find out? No one besides my mother, Maura, and my doctor know." said a shocked Jane.

"I know because that's my job and because I have been following you for two months. I know everything you do before you even do it. Now, are you pregnant with my child?"

"You tell me. You seem to know everything about me. Do you think I am pregnant with your child?" Jane shouted.

Jane had never felt so violated and betrayed in her life. She had trusted Dean and here he was in front of her telling her that he had been following her for two months.

"I know it is my child." Dean arrogantly said

"You're wrong. See, you don't know everything. I am pregnant with your CHILDREN! That's right, I am having twins. Here's something else you don't know. You will have NOTHING to do with them. You are not to come near me or my children. Do you understand me? If I see you tailing me or doing anything I will make sure to contact your boss and tell them that you are stalking me for no reason at all and that you knew that Paddy Doyle was in town long before you said anything to them. Do you understand me? You will give up your parental rights immediately. My children will never know you or anything about you."

"How are YOU going to raise two children on your own? You can't even take care of yourself or commit to a relationship. I have just as much right to see my children. In fact, I think that we should get married so that I can help you with the children."

"You have got to be kidding me. Did you not just hear me? You will have nothing to do with my children. I would never marry you. I will send you the papers to relinquish your parental rights and you WILL sign them. Understood?" Jane had clearly had enough.

"Whatever. I know you will change your mind and come back to me. You always do." Dean said before walking down the steps.

"I wouldn't come back to you if you were the last man on earth! Get the hell out of here. You will be hearing from my lawyer!"

Jane walked into her building and quickly climbed the steps. She knew that she couldn't hold back the tears anymore. How dare Dean treat her like that. How dare he threaten her. Why would he ever think that she would go back to him? Especially after all the pain he had caused her by showing up at the warehouse almost three months ago. He was the one that had estranged Maura from her. She had lost her best friend for two months and she wasn't willing to lose her again by going back to Dean.

Jane walked into her apartment and saw Maura sitting on the sofa.

"Jane, are you OK?" Maura quickly got up rushing over to Jane.

"No….I….I'm not ok." Jane started to sob.

"Honey, what's wrong? What happened? Did Dean hurt you?" said Maura as she wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"He….he had NO right to come here. He actually had the nerve to say that I would come back to him and that I would never be able to raise two children on my own because I can't even take care of myself or commit to a relationship. Oh my god, Maura. I'm so afraid he will pull rank and try to take these babies from me. I can't let him do that. I can't lose my babies." Jane cried into Maura's arms.

"I'm not going to let him do anything. I will call my lawyer in the morning and have him handle this. Agent Gabriel Dean will never come near you or your children ever again." Maura said calmly

Maura was so angry. How dare Agent Dean threaten Jane. He had no right! Especially after all the pain he had caused them by following them to the warehouse. By Dean following them to the warehouse he put them all in danger and Jane had no other choice than to protect everyone and shoot Paddy. Maura knew that Jane never would have pulled that trigger if Dean had not followed them.

Maura sat there holding Jane while she cried. Maura hated seeing her best friend so upset and in so much pain. She knew that she had to help Jane in any way that she could. If that meant contacting her personal lawyer she would.

Jane sat there in Maura's arms scared to death that Dean would be back. Jane was so terrified of losing her children to a man that had betrayed her trust and was so willing to pull rank on everyone. Jane knew that Maura would help her in anyway. Just by being there was enough for her. Maura was her best friend and the sister that she never had. It was at that moment that Jane was grateful to have someone like Maura in her life that had the connections that Maura did.

Jane finally stopped crying when Maura spoke. "Sweetie, everything is going to be ok. Dean will not come near you or the children. How about you go wash you face and I will make some dinner. We can stay here tonight, but I want you to stay at my house from here on out until you are moved into the guest house. We cannot risk Dean coming back and you being alone."

Jane sat up and smiled at Maura. "Thank you. You have no idea how grateful I am to have you back in my life." Jane stood up and hugged Maura. "Thank you….for everything."

Jane went into her bathroom and washed her face. Jane couldn't help but think that things were only beginning and that Dean would be back. She knew that he would not back down that quickly. Hopefully with Maura's lawyers help everything would be ok. For now she was going to relax and hope for the best.

**So, what does everyone think? Do you think Dean will be back? Will Maura make sure that Dean will never come near Jane and the kids again? Tell me what you think! The next chapter will jump ahead 3 months. Thanks for reading and for the reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay. I have been off grid for a while, working like crazy and just relaxing. I've been thinking about how I want to continue this story. Hopefully I can continue to hold your interest. Please feel free to give me any ideas that you may have, whether by PM or in the review box. I am open for anything. However, this is not a Rizzles story. Anyway, I own nothing and now on with Chapter 8.**

**3 Months Later**

Jane had now been living in Maura's guest house for almost 3 months. Her mother had reluctantly moved into her old apartment and It wasn't long before Angela had completely remodeled Jane's old apartment. Jane however was living comfortably in Maura's guest house. Now five months pregnant Jane was starting to slow down when it came to moving around. Being five months pregnant with twins was not the same as being pregnant with one child. She had also been on desk duty for 3 months now. She hated it at first, but she had promised Maura that she would do it and she knew it was best for her daughters. Yes, that's right, Jane Rizzoli was expecting twin girls. Secretly she had been hoping for boys, or even one of each, but she was indeed shocked when her doctor told her she was expecting twin girls. Jane had no idea how she was going to be able to handle twin girls. Maura on the other hand was over joyed about Jane expecting girls.

Jane was laying on her sofa when Maura walked into the guest house carrying a gift bag. Jane had a heating pad on her back and her feet propped up. Sitting was not something Jane was use too and carrying around two little monsters 24/7 for the last five months was not easy for her either. Maura walked over to Jane with a look of concern on her face.

"Jane, are you ok?" asked the concerned best friend.

"Yeah Maur, I'm fine. Just a long day at work and my body can't handle all that sitting." replied Jane.

"There is nothing to worry about." Jane continued.

Maura smiled at Jane and sat down in the chair next to the sofa.

"Jane, you know you don't have to stay seated at all times, right? You can observe when I do an autopsy and even make lunch runs. You don't have to stay in that chair for all 8 hours that you are at work. You can move."

"I know, Maur. I just don't want to risk anything when it comes to these babies. I want them to be as safe and as healthy as I can make them. If that means I have to sit in a chair without moving except to go to the bathroom, I will. I don't want to risk anything with my daughters."

Maura reached over and took Jane's hand in hers.

"Jane, sweetie, you don't have to worry about that. These babies are very healthy. If you want to move around at work you can. You haven't been down to the morgue in 3 months and I miss you being down there when I do an autopsy. You always know what's going on with the body before I've even gotten to that part. I miss your gut instincts. Promise me that you won't do this to yourself. Worrying like this could cause distress to the babies. You need to get up and move while you are at work. As long as you stay in the precinct you are still considered 'desk duty,' ok?"

Jane gave a small smile before nodding her head and promising Maura that she would start moving around more at work.

"I'm just scared, Maura."

"I know you are, but you have no reason too. Everything is fine and you know that you can always ask me when you are unsure about something. OH, before I forget. I got something for you." Maura said handing the bag to Jane.

"Maura, you didn't have to do that. You've already done so much for me. You already got Dean to give up his parental rights, which I don't even know how, and you allowed me to move in here and even hired a decorator to do the nursery. What is this?"

"Jane, just open the damn bag. There is no need to keep thanking me."

Jane opened the bag and pulled out a baby name book, 2 matching designer outfits for the girls, and a $500 gift certificate for Jane to buy maternity clothes. Jane had been doing her best to avoid them for so long and it was time for her to admit that she needed them and go buy them.

"Maur, this is too much! You didn't have to do all of this. I mean, I really appreciate it, but you didn't have to do all of this. Thank you so much!" Jane exclaimed as she stood up to hug Maura.

"I'm glad you like it. I will be more than happy to take you to pick out clothes. Everything else is up to you."

"Maura, I really appreciate all of this. I already have names picked out for the girls though. I do however have a question for you. Will you be the godmother of my daughters? I need someone that would be able to provide for and take care of my daughters if anything were to ever happen to me. Will you do it?"

Maura wiped a tear away and pulled Jane into a hug. "Of course I will do it! I would be honored to be the godmother of your daughters, but please don't talk about anything happening to you. Anyway, what names do you have picked out? Will you tell me?"

"Of course I'll tell you! I've chosen the names Mackenzie Claire, and Kathryn Maura. Kathryn will go by Kate though. I thought really hard about these names and these were the ones that I kept going back to and…."

Jane stopped and looked at Maura.

"What's wrong? Honey, why are you crying?" Jane took Maura's hand in hers.

"You're giving one of your daughters my name as their middle name? That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, Jane. Thank you."

"Why wouldn't I? You're my best friend. "Jane replied.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Jane pulled Maura into a hug. Relieved that her best friend was so thrilled by her name choice.

**OK guys, this was PURE fluff. I promise next chapter will be better. This was just filler and what not. I will try to update again this weekend. Sorry to keep you all waiting for so long. Feedback is welcomed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I've last updated. My laptop was out of order for a month and I've been busy with work and all that boring stuff. Obviously my laptop is back in order and I am ready to entertain (or bore) you all with this story I have going here. No idea where all of this is going, but hopefully I can make it interesting. Thank you to everyone that is interested in this little tale. I hope I can make it worth the wait with this chapter. So, without further delay…**

_**Last chapter Jane asked Maura to be the godmother to her daughters and to take care of them if anything were to happen to her (Jane). Jane also gave one of her daughters the middle name of Maura. (really the last chapter was pure fluff, so hopefully this isn't as fluffy.**_

Chapter 9

Jane had been asleep for about an hour when she woke up to someone screaming. She laid there for a minute waiting to see if she had actually heard it or if had been a dream. A minute later she heard the scream again.

"MAURA!" Jane yelled as she got out of bed making sure she grabbed her gun. Not being able to move as fast was not something Jane would ever get use too. She quickly put her shoes on and grabbed a sweatshirt and ran to Maura's house.

Jane slowed down when she got to the door and looked through the window where she saw Maura and some guy on top of her. The guy had dark hair and a black jacket on. Jane quietly opened the door and snuck into the house. She quietly walked across the kitchen and into the living room where Maura and the mystery man were. When she got closer she realized who it was.

"Dean? What the fuck are you doing?"

Dean looked up and moved off of Maura who was now crying.

"I came to see you and this bitch told me I wasn't allowed. What the hell is that about Jane? I have rights you know!"

"No Dean, you don't! You gave that up! You signed the papers. You have no right to be here. Now I can either call the police, or you can leave and never come back. Just remember that the next you will not be so lucky."

"FINE, but remember the next time you will be sorry. I want those kids. I want to be in their lives."

With that Dean was gone and Jane made her way over to Maura ready to hear what had happened. Jane reached a shaking and sobbing Maura on the couch. She was lying on her side with her knees up to her chest. Never had she experienced something like this.

"Maura, honey? Are you ok? He had NO right to treat you like that and I will take care of him."

"Jane, I don't have any idea how he got into my house. You know I keep it locked up ever since you told me how important it is not to be so trusting and leaving my doors unlocked. I was in my room and I heard a door slam. Naturally I thought it was you and I came running to see what was going on. I came into the kitchen and saw Dean standing there. He started screaming at me and asking to see you and when I told him he wasn't able to see you he got so angry and started chasing me. I was running away from him and I wasn't paying attention that I fell over the back of the sofa and he jumped on top of me and started screaming at me and saying things to me that I have never heard anyone say to anyone. I will not be repeating those things because even thinking them leaves a horrible taste in my mouth. Oh Jane, what am I going to do? What did I do? I had no right to call me lawyer to draw up papers to make Dean give up his rights. I'm so sorry for getting in the way." Maura continued to sob.

Jane pulled Maura into her arms and just held her close. "Maur, you listen to me. You did everything right. He is the one wrong here. He had NO right to come at you and threaten you. He gave up his rights. He said he didn't want involved. You have NOTHING to be sorry for and believe me when I say that you are never in the way. You are the sweetest person I know and I am glad that I have you in my life and in my daughter's lives. I want you to forget about Dean and let me take care of him."

Jane continued to rock Maura as she cried. She hated seeing Maura so upset. Especially over something she didn't even do. "Sweetie, do you want me to stay here tonight?"

Jane felt Maura nod her head against Jane's chest. "Ok, let's get you to bed." Slowly Jane stood up and took Maura's hand leading her to the bedroom. Jane got Maura into bed and made her way to the other side where she slowly sat down. "This belly really is starting to get in the way and I'm only five months pregnant." Jane thought to herself. As she laid down she felt Maura shift closer to her. Maura was still trembling and crying and obviously scared. Jane took Maura's hand in hers and started rubbing circles on the back of her hand.

"It's ok Maur. He's not coming back." Jane soothingly said as Maura cried harder.

"Oh honey, come here." Jane said as she stretched her arm out so Maura would come closer.

Maura moved closer to Jane resting her head on Jane's shoulder and her arm across Jane's belly.

"I know I didn't do anything wrong, but I'm still sorry and I'm sorry for being in the way." Maura said softly.

"I already told you that you didn't do anything wrong. Don't worry about that ass….jerk. He's not worth it. He means nothing to me. Now try to get some sleep and don't worry about a thing."

"Thank you for coming to save me…." whispered Maura.

Jane just laughed waiting for sleep to come over her again.

The next morning Jane was the first one to wake up. She looked at the clock and saw that it was just after 9am. Maura was still in her arms sound asleep. Not wanting to wake her she slowly moved her arm out from under Maura and quietly got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. Being pregnant with twins had her constantly running to the bathroom.

After using the bathroom, washing her face, and brushing her teeth with a spare toothbrush she found in the cabinet she made her way to the kitchen to search for things to make for breakfast. In the fridge she found fruit salad and egg whites and in the freezer she found turkey bacon. Deciding on this for breakfast Jane set to work. By the time breakfast was ready and the coffee was done Maura emerged out of the bedroom wearing yoga pants, a sweater, and her hair still damp.

"Hey." Maura said when she saw Jane

Jane turned around and saw that Maura had showered and that her face was still puffy from crying so much the night before. "Hey yourself! Glad you finally crawled out of bed. My pregnant self was left with kitchen duty. You have any idea how hard it is to cook with this beach ball in front of me?" Jane laughed.

Maura missing the joke looked down at the floor with a frown on her face.

"Hey, hey, Maura, I was joking. I don't mind cooking and you needed your rest after last night. Come on, I made egg whites, turkey bacon, wheat toast, and I dished up some fruit salad. I also made coffee, but don't worry its half decaf." Jane took Maura's hand and led her to the breakfast counter.

"Please sit down." Jane said as she rubbed Maura's arm. "I went to all this trouble and the girls have not stopped kicking for the last half hour."

"Thank you for staying with me last night. I was so scared after my altercation with Gabriel. I don't think I would have been able to sleep on my own. Also, thank you for coming to my rescue. How did you know?"

"Well, I was sleeping and I woke up to someone screaming. As you know I am a very light sleeper and the smallest noises wake me. I laid there for a minute to determine if I had heard a scream or if it was in my dream. When I heard it again I immediately recognized it as your scream and I rushed over. I didn't see that it was Dean until I was in the house. He had NO right to come after you like that. I'm serious about what I said last night. Don't worry about a thing and I will handle it accordingly. You have nothing to worry about and don't listen to a thing that he said to you. None of it is true and you know that."

"I'm sorry I woke you, but I am glad you heard my scream and rushed over. Thank you."

"No need to thank me and never apologize for waking me when you are in danger. We can't let anything happen to you. I need you in case anything happens to me. You need to be here for me and for my girls."

Jane saw the tears in Maura's eyes. "Shit. Maura, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Nothing is going to happen to me. I won't allow it just like I won't let anything happen to you. Actually, this is the perfect time for me to talk to you about this. Maura, I'm thinking about leaving the force."

"WHAT!" Maura said with wide eyes.

**I hope this was all worth the obnoxiously long wait you all had to endure. I apologize again for that and I will try not to let it happen again. If all goes well and everyone likes this chapter I will set to work on chapter ten. I am going to try and have this story down before season 3 starts in June. By the way, I cannot wait for that! Again, sorry for the long absence and I appreciate all of your feedback. Please send me your ideas. I would love to hear them. - Alisha**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, I know I am the jerk that has not updated for over a year, but I am going to try and wrap this up in the next two chapters that I am going to update in the next couple of weeks. I know I have people that enjoy this story and want me to update it. It also shocks me people are still favoriting this story. Thank you, lovely people.**

**Also, remember how I said I wanted to finish this before the start of Season 3? HELLO SEASON 4! Major fail!**

_The last chapter left the ladies in slight danger when Gabriel Dean broke into Maura's house and pregnant Jane had to come to the rescue. It was also where we learned that Jane was thinking about leaving the force so that she could focus on staying safe and protecting her daughters after they are born. PS. I am jumping ahead to Jane being almost 8 months pregnant. ENJOY!_

It has been three months since Jane Rizzoli took a leave of absence from the BPD. It had been two months since Jane had been put on full bed rest. It has also been two months since Maura had moved Jane from the guest house and into her guest room because she had wanted to take care of Jane 24/7 since Jane had been put on full bed rest. Yes, Jane Rizzoli was not a happy person. It wasn't because of Maura, it was the fact that Jane did not like to stay stationary. Not moving was not her thing.

"Mauraaaaa?" whined Jane one sunday morning

"What is it, Jane?" Maura annoyingly spat back.

It wasn't that Maura was annoyed with Jane, she felt bad for Jane. She knew that Jane hated staying bed all the time, or on the couch and she hated that it had to be this way for Jane, but an eight month pregnant Jane Rizzoli was even more nerve wracking than a non-pregnant Jane Rizzoli.

"I just want you to stop for a minute and come in here and talk to me. I'm bored out of my mind, the girls won't stop moving around, and you haven't stopped since you woke up this morning. I want to talk to you. I don't want you waiting on me hand and foot. RELAX!" Jane snapped

Maura stopped what she was doing and turned and looked at Jane. " I am doing this for YOU, Jane. I am doing everything around here because you can't. All of this is so that you can remain relaxed and unstressed. I would love to stop for a minute, but I have a list of things that need to be done today. That I have been putting off for weeks now. I can't risk not having this done and you going into labor early. It needs done, Jane!"

Jane just sat there in silence. She didn't know what to say. Maura had never lashed out at her the whole entire pregnancy and suddenly it comes out like word vomit. Before Jane could control it she started to cry. There she sat, on the couch sobbing like an idiot because her best friend, her rock, and her main support figure had just yelled at her because Jane suggested that Maura take a break and talk to her. With that Jane stood up and walked into the guest room and slammed the door. She was not going to stay out there and bother Maura. Instead she was going to sit in her room and cry.

"Jane, I'm sor..." Maura turned around in the kitchen and looked into the living room. She quickly noticed that Jane was not there. Maura went to Jane's room and knocked on the door.

"Can I come in, Jane?" Maura waited a minute before she heard shuffling around in the room. Jane opened the door, red-eyed, and a tear stained face.

"Oh Jane, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to lash out at you like that. I know I was harsh and you just wanted to spend time with me. I don't want you to think that you are a bother to me because you aren't, at all. Can I come in? I would rather not have you standing, please Jane?"

Jane stepped aside, allowed Maura to enter the room, and flopped down on her bed.

"Are you happy that you made a grown woman cry?"

"I know that you didn't mean to upset me. I just miss how we used to spend time on the sofa and talk. I hate that you have to do everything and I appreciate it, but I don't want you to get stressed out while in the process to keep ME stress free." cried a distraught Jane.

"I need you, Maura. Mac and Kat need you. I don't need you stressed out now when there is plenty of time for that later after the girls arrive."

Maura smiled sadly at Jane. She liked the thought of helping take care of the babies. However, she did not enjoy the nickname choices for the girls. Though, she had not stated this to Jane.

"Jane, what's wrong? You keep wincing in pain."

"Oh, its nothing really. It's actually been happening for a few weeks now. I'm just in a lot of pain everytime one of the girls kick...and they kick a lot."

"Oh Jane, why haven't you told me? I know there isn't much I can do about it, but you should have told me that this was happening. The girls usually respond to my voice or classical music. We could have been using that to make them stop kicking so much." Maura retorted.

"That's not all, Maura. I think I've been having contractions all day."

"Excuse me?" yelled a shocked Maura.

**End.**

**This is merely filler because I am very rusty in the fanfiction world. I hope its okay and didn't turn anyone away. The next chapter will be the last because this story REALLY needs to come to a close after almost two years. Anyway, let me know what you think.**

**Ok, BYE!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Alright y'all! This is the last chapter. It has taken me two years to write this and I think it's time it's come to an end. I would like to move onto a different story or do a series of one-shots because I feel that I am best at those. I am taking suggestions, btw. This is also probably the shortest chapter that I have written for this story. I hope everyone enjoys this and I did't disappoint anyone.**_

_**Ok, and without further ado...The Final Chapter.**_

"PUSH JANE! Come on honey, you need to push!" Maura was coaching her best friend.

"I can't, it hurts so damn bad!" Jane said through gritted teeth.

"I want you to take my hand and squeeze as hard as you want. You can do this! You need to get those little girls out. Come one Jane!"

With that Jane started to push as hard as she could. Finally the doctor shouted that there was a head.

"Ok, here comes the first one, Jane. Push one more time and I should be able to pull her out the rest of the way." Stated Doctor Brown

Maura at that point was rubbing Janes back and continuing to allow Jane to squeeze the life out of her hand. "Come on, sweetie."

One final push and Kathryn Maura was out. The only problem was that they now had to get Mackenzie Claire out. Yes, Jane was thrilled to finally get the chance to meet her daughters, but she was not thrilled that she had to do this twice in a row.

Kate came out kicking and screaming will waving her little fists in the air with the darkest hair that anyone had ever seen on a newborn.

"Yup, she's a Rizzoli alright" Maura said with tears in her eyes.

"Ok Jane, lets get this little girl out. You're doing great!

"Come on, Jane! Lets get the second baby out." Soothed a rather excited Maura.

On three Jane pushed out her second daughter and fell back onto the bed. Mackenzie came out with light brown hair, crying but oddly confident about being in the world. Jane looked at her daughter and smiled. She could still hear Kathryn screaming up a storm to her right. Jane couldn't have been happier. She continued to hold Maura's hand as Maura placed a kiss to her temple telling Jane what a wonderful job she did and how happy she was for her.

The nurses finally brought both babies over and placed them in Jane's arms. "Ok Jane, clearly they are not identical, but you need to name these babies. Which ones which?" Asked Doctor Brown.

Jane looked down at her daughters in her arms and smiled. She gestured towards her dark haired daughter and said "This little firecracker is Kathryn Maura. I had decided when I chose the names that the first one born would have Maura's name as its middle name, and this one, she said gesturing to her light haired child, is Mackenzie Claire."

Jane looked at Maura, who was now crying tears of joy and smiled. "Would you like to hold her niece, Aunt Maura?"

Maura looked at Jane and nodded, taking Kate into her arms. "Oh Jane, she's beautiful. They both are. Your mother is going to be beside herself with excitement when she sees these two."

As if she was summoned Angela Rizzoli came running into the room and started crying as soon as she saw her granddaughters.

"Janie, they are gorgeous! The one Maura is holding looks just like you when you were born. Now, which one is which?"

"Maura is holding Kathryn Maura, and I am holding Mackenzie Claire. I'm not going to lie, I'm SO glad that they aren't identical. I would never be able to tell them apart." laughed Jane and was soon joined in by her mother.

"Jane, it's so sweet that you named Kathryn after Maura." Angela said sweetly

Maura was too busy looking down at Kathryn that she didn't even know Angela had entered the room.

Maura finally lifted her head up when Jane touched Maura's arm. "ANGELA! When did you get here?"

Jane couldn't help but laugh at her friend. "A little busy there, Maur?" Maura just looked at Jane and smiled. Jane had never seen such a big smile on her usually very happy and energetic best friend.

Angela was now holding Mackenzie and rocking her.

"Ok, while you ladies are occupied by your granddaughter or niece I'm going to use this time to take a much needed nap."

Jane slowly drifted off to sleep completely content to be in a room with her mom, best friend, and her newborn twin daughters. The last nine months had not been ideal, but at least she got two beautiful little girls out of it all. Yes, Jane Rizzoli was finally moving on with the people she loved the most.

_**Ok folks, that's it. I might do one shots from time to time for this story, but that is all up to y'all. Let me know what you think. Also, PM me some prompts that you would like to see. Thanks for sticking with me the last two years. It has indeed been a journey.**_

_**- Alisha**_


End file.
